


[Podfic] Morning Hours

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: West Side Story (1961)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Morning Hours" by ArsenicCharacter study of Maria, post-musical
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Morning Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Morning Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792411) by [Arsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:05:42
  * **File Size:** 14 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=17Ecdhdgbmj1_22fQP6RpCtlrtbcOltuT)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1FOECPH7jXhJks5MJ-wGJy3iHBWlfslmU)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Morning Hours_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792411)
  * **Author:** [Arsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona




End file.
